Ivy and the Harley
by BSide626
Summary: Reflection of the events that happened in Gotham City Sirens series in Poison Ivy's perspective. IvyxHarley F/F. Rated M for future chapters.


*****Author's note: this story is based on the events before and after Gotham City Sirens. All rights reserved to DC Comics. Please note that any italicized font is Poison Ivy's thoughts to herself. Please R &R*****

Ivy and the Harlet

Chapter 1

Anytime someone heard the name Poison Ivy all those years ago, people trembled. Gotham City itself trembled. The plant human hybrid was someone to be feared. Protecting the Earth meant any means necessary. If you happened to get caught in the crosshairs between Poison Ivy and her mission, then it was a terrible case of wrong place wrong time. That was then and this was now. Ivy laid on her hammock made of vines in the central Rainforest. She listened intently to the quiet sounds of nature. Her plants calling out to her, worshipping her. A small smile crept upon her delicate green lips. She sighed out in content for the first time in 7 years.

"Would you like to hear a story?" She called out to her plants.

Her words seemed to awaken every plant in the Rainforest. They all seemed to gravitate towards her presence. Trees seemed to bend over, and bushes spread out seeking her attention. It's as if she had her own private audience.

"I will tell you a story about a plant almost becoming human." She took a deep breath ready to release the weight that has been on her shoulders for 7 years. _And now the real story begins._

The earthquake came and ravaged the town of Gotham. Mother Nature seemed to want to punish Gotham for all of their horrible deeds of destroying the ecosystem. Gotham was now shut off from most of North America. Chaos ensued. Ivy did not care as she stayed far out into the forests of Gotham. She was just like the rest of world; just watching from the outside.

Ivy left her lab early in the morning to take a stroll through her forest. She didn't use her leaves to cover up. She was bare and showing the sun what she was made of. Photosynthesis worked faster this way, and truth be told she felt so much more connected to the plants this way. It seemed like they gravitated toward her when she was naked. She could feel the grass try to tangle around her ankles in search of attention. She was a goddess in this domain and that is how she liked it. Standing tall she continued on her stroll until she heard a large boom off in the distance.

Ivey's eyebrows knitted together in confusion then anger. _Who dares step into my domain?_ She thought angrily. She tensed lightly to have the plants create the iconic leotard to cover her up. She took off towards the explosion.

When she arrived she saw a beaten and bruised clown. _This has to be Harley Quinn_. She walked slowly to the clown and peered down at her. Her costume was tattered and barely hanging together. Her makeup was smeared and completely faded in some spots. Half of her clown mask was torn off and Ivy could see her blond hair poking out. Ivy looked down to see the poor girl strapped to the rocket. _Maybe this is a test from Mother Nature. Besides this girl is going to die and it would be better if I just put her out of her misery._ Then the girl turned and opened her blue eyes. Ivy's heart skipped a beat at the deep ocean blue staring back at her own vibrant green eyes.

"Help me." Harley said with all the strength she could muster.

Ivy's lips pursed together in a thin line before she untied the girl from the rocket and picked her up bridal style. _She's so light. Poor thing must've been starved._ Ivy quickly made her way to the laboratory. After a couple of days and Ivy's remedies, Harley was talking and moving around. Every day she seemed to be getting stronger.

Harley was recounting the events to Ivy while she was working on a concoction.

"…And you know the rest. What can I tell ya, Red? I was the classic chump, fallin' for the worst guy in the world." Harley sighed in defeat.

Ivy's inside fluttered at the new nickname Harley gave her. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat before speaking.

"Sounds like you would like to get even." Ivy replied.

"You got that right! I got scores to settle with The Joker, Batman, and everyone else who's been rammin' grief down my throat!" Ivy turned and saw the sparkle of determination in the young blonde's eyes.

"Drink." Ivy commanded as she poured her concoction down Harley's throat.

"Yuck! That was rank! What'd you do that for?" Harley scrunched her eyebrows in irritation.

"A necessary precaution if we're to hang out together. I'm not called Poison Ivy for nothing. Anyone who spends a lot of time around me will pick up something nasty if they're not properly immunized."

"Oh! I got something nasty happening to me already! That juice is givin' me the whim-whams somethin' fierce!"

"Don't worry. It's just a side effect of the formula. It means your immune system is changing."

"Ugh! Feels like live rats chewin' through my gut!"

"Drink this. It'll help you ride out the change."

"Ick! Keep your home-brewed weasel-spit away from me!" Harley flipped over Ivy's head.

"Hey how the heck am I doing this?" Harley shouted in disbelief.

Ivy smirked before answering. "Not only has your body's resistance to toxins been seriously upped, so has your natural strength and agility."

Harley bounded all throughout the room and screaming out yippee and yee-haw. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Um Red I don't feel so good." Harley fell backwards unconscious.

Ivy shot her vines out to catch her. She ran over and scooped up Harley into her arms before putting her back on the gurney. _You always have to go out with a bang._ She thought before tucking her in.

The next week or so Harley's condition improved astronomically. That is until one Saturday night. Ivy was sleeping in her queen size bed when she heard the knob to her door twist. She opened one eye to see Harley sneaking into her bed.

"What are you doing?" Ivy mumbled.

"Well you see I had a really bad dream about the rocket and everythin' that happened and now I can't sleep. Cause like I don't feel safe, but when I'm around you I feel safe. So I was hopin' you'd let me sleep next to you just for tonight. I swear!" Harley explained a mile a minute.

Before she could stop herself, Ivy pulled the clown into her chest and snuggled her. She felt the blush appear on her cheeks. Lucky for her, it was dark and there was no way Harley could see it.

"Just for tonight." Ivy agreed.

Harley smiled happily as she snuggled tight against Ivy and rest her head in the crook of Ivy's neck.

"Thanks Red. You're the bestest friend a girl could ever hope for. And you're so warm!" Soon after Harley was fast asleep. Leaving Ivy to deal with turmoil deep inside herself.


End file.
